MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND
by Mrs. ParkForehead
Summary: FICLET kisah cinta dua namja berbeda sifat, akankah Yunho bisa bertahan dengan kekasihnya yang polos, dan tetap setia dengan predikat sebagai namja pervert?/INNOCENT!JAE/PERVERT!YUN /YUNJAE FANFIC /YAOI/ WARNING INSIDE/JUST READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Leght: Ficlet

Warning: Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE OF SPRUE**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**_At morning in the Kim's House_**

_Namja_ cantik bermata _doe_, bernama Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan keluarga Kim dengan langkah gontai.

"Joongie, kenapa lesu begitu _kajja_ kita sarapan _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng _kimchi _kesukaanmu." sapa Nyonya Kim yang melihat putra cantiknya sedari tadi menunjukkan wajah muramnya.

"Hmm, _Ne Umma_." Jawab _namja_ cantik itu seadanya. Oh, sepertinya dia sedang malas bicara panjang lebar, sangat berbeda dengan kebiasaanya memeriahkan pagi hari keluarga Kim dengan celotehannya.

"Joongie, kenapa pagi ini irit sekali bicaranya? Kau sakit?" kata _Umma_ Kim sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya dahi Jaejoong. "Eum, tapi kau tidak demam _chagi_? Katakan pada _Umma_, apa Joongie ada masalah? Apa Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Cecar _Umma_ Kim yang sedikit khawartir melihat kondisi putra tunggalnya pagi ini.

"_Ani_ _Umma_, Joongie hanya sariawan, sudah minum vitamin C banyak semalam." Ucapnya sedikit susah.

.

.

Ting tong~~

Suara bel menginterupsi percakapan ibu dan anak itu. "_Annyeong_ _Umma_ Kim.." sapa _namja_ tinggi berwajah kecil dan memiliki tatapan setajam musang yang diketahui sebagai sahabat kecil Kim Jaejoong. _Ani_ sepertinya status Yunho telah berubah, ya seminggu yang lalu dia resmi menjadi _namjachingu_ seorang Kim Jaejoong _namja_ cantik yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu saat mereka menjadi tetangga. Kim Jaejoong awalnya tinggal di Jepang, tetapi karena perusahaan _Appa_ Kim yang berada di Korea sedang bermasalah, keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di Korea.

"_Anyyeong_ Yunnie, masuklah Joongie sedang sarapan, apa Yunnie sudah sarapan? Kalau belum _kajja_ kita sarapan bersama.." ajak _Umma_ Kim, mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Boojae, kau kenapa hmm? Dari tadi irit sekali bicara, tidak seperti biasanya?" Ucap Yunho saat perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Namun yang ditanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "_Wae?_ Kenapa Boo? Apa Joongie tidak menyayangi Yunnie lagi _eoh_?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat sededih mungkin. Jaejoong masih tak bergeming, ia malah mengalihkan pandanganye keluar mobil. Sepertinya dia masih dalam _mode_ merajuk pada Yunnie _Bear pervert_nya. Sebenarnya _Umma_ Kim sudah menjelaskan pada saat sarapan tadi kalau Joongie tersayangnya sedang sariawan sehingga malas bicara banyak. Dan Yunho sepenuhnya sadar kalau dirinyalah penyebab Joongie sariawan seperti sekarang ini, salahkan dirinya kemarin. Yunho mencium _cherry lips_ Boojaenya yang begitu menggoda dengan ganas,menggigit kecil-kecil bibir _cherry_ itu sampai terjadi _battle tounge_ yang sebenarnya di dominasi oleh Yunho, Jaejoong yang masih sangat polos hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari _namjachingu_nya.

"Eum Yunnie,..." Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"_Wae_ Boo?", ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut _namja_ cantik yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya, dan sedikit mengacak-acaknya.

"Aish Yunnie, jangan mengacak rambut Joongie, nanti ketampanan Joongie berkurang huft.." Protesnya.

"Hahaha, kau itu cantik Boo bukan tampan, Yunnie yang tampan.." Ucap Yunho tidak mau kalah.  
"Terserah Yunnie, yang jelas mulai sekarang Yunnie tidak Joongie ijinkan memakan bibir Joongie seperti kemarin lagi, bibir Joongie jadi bengkak, dan sekarang Joongie sariawan, rasanya tidak nyaman sekali huh.."

"_Mianhe_ Joongie Yunnie kelepasan kemarin hehehe, Yunnie janji tidak akan 'memakan' bibir Joongie lagi sampai sariawan Joongie sembuh..."

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Ne yaksoke_.." Ucap Yunho sembari menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Jaejoong, seperti anak kecil _eoh_?

Padahal mereka sudah tingkat dua sekolah menengah -_-

.

.

Sesampainya di _Shinki High School_ Kim Jaejoong _namja_ dengan tingkat kepolosan yang terbilang akut masih setia mem_pout_kan _cherry lips_nya membuat seorang Jung Yunho mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melahap _cherry lips_ yang begitu menggoda iman itu. Oh ternyata dia masih mengingat janjinya kepada Joongie tercintanya untuk tidak lagi 'memakan' bibirnya.

Jam istirahat dimanfaatkan pasangan YunJae dengan melakukan hal berbeda, Jaejoong memilih menonton Junsu bermain sepakbola, sedangkan Yunho memilik berbain basket bersama teman-temanya. Bukan masalah mereka tidak mengabiskan waktu bersama, toh rumah mereka sebelahan.

Hosh hosh hosh ~~~

_Namja_ jangkung yang bernama Shim Changmin itu berlari menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berbain basket dengan teman-temanya.

"Yun, gawat Jaejoong pingsan terkena tendangan bola Junsu, dia di ruang kesehatan sekarang"

**"_Mwo_?"** Yunho melotot, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Jaejoong sudah pingsan selama satu jam, Yunho setia menungguinya mengabaikan bel istrirahat sudah berakhir. Junsu yang sedari tadi minta maaf karena kecerobohannya juga sudah kembali ke kelas.

Yunho memandangi wajah damai Jaejoong yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadar. Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan, dan mengelus lembut dahi Jaejoong yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman bola kesayangan Junsu. Pandanganya turun ke bibir merah ranum nan menggoda,

**_Cup~_** tanpa sadar Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong, sedikit melumatnya, Yunho berfikir Jaejoong masih pingsan sekarang jadi ia tidak akan tau. Merasa tidak puas Yunho menyusupkan lidahnya diantara bibir cherry itu

Eughh~

Terlalu menikmati bibir yang begitu manis, Yunho mengabaikan Jaejoong yang mulai memperoleh kesadarannya.

Srett

Mata jaejoong terbuka dia reflek mendorong tubuh Yunho,

Yunho jangan ditanya ia kaget setengah mati,

"Hikss, Yunnie memakan bibir Joongie lagi~~" oh tidak Yunho membuat BooJaenya menangis.

"Boo, itu~~

"Joongie, benci Yunnie, **KITA PUTUS!**"

**_"MWO?"_**

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

Ritsu here

Ini Fic Ficlet pertama Ritsu, tadinya mau bikin drabble tapi kepanjangan hehe

Kalau responnya bagus Ritsu akan lanjutkan, per chapternya masih dengan tema yang sama tapi konflik berbeda dan akan end setiap chapnya.

Hope you enjoy this fic

So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Leght: Ficlet

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**BECAUSE OF SIWON HYUNG**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, jangan lupakan ia masih setia mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_nya. Ia menyesali tindakannya memutuskan hubunganya dengan Yunho secara sepihak. Apa Yunho semudah itu melupakannya? Bahkan tadi Jaejoong melihat Yunho pulang bersama Go Ahra salah satu teman sekelas Yunho. Aish _pabbo_ Joongie, rutuknya dalam hati. Jaejoong makin menggerutu karena cuaca di Seoul panasnya bisa membuat _dark_ coklat leleh seketika, dan ia sedang berjalan sendirian sekarang, dari halte bis menuju rumahnya, jaraknya hanya lima ratus meter tapi dengan cuaca seperti ini jelas Jaejoong merasa perjalananya jauh lebih panjang dari pada _biksu _Tongyang mencari kitab suci ke barat. _Well, _ Kim Jaejoong selain polos ia juga berlebihan. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Yunho, seandainya ia tidak melontarkan kata putus sekarang dirinya pasti sedang duduk manis menikmati mobil Yunho yang ber _ac._

**Kling~**

Tak sengaja sepatu Jaejoong menabrak kaleng soda yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, ia menyeringai.

**Tang~**

Jaejoong puas menedang kaleng soda tadi dengan sekuat tenaga, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan nasib anjing tetangga yang terkena kaleng soda nyasar tersebut.

**Grrrrr~~~**

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasakan firasat buruk , saat menoleh kebelakang ia tersenyum horor,

**Gukk~Gukk~Gukk**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kim Jaejoong lari secepat kilat menghindari kejaran anjing besar yang ia tau milik Kakek Hong salah satu tetangganya. Mungkin hari ini memang nasib sialnya. Terkena bola Junsu, baru putus dari pacar, dan yang terakhir hari ini anjing yang bernama Moku itu tidak di rantai sehingga dengan leluasanya mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berbuat tidak senonoh(?) padanya.

.

.

Brakk~

Blam~

Hos~hosh~hosh

"Joongie kau kenapa?" sesosok _namja_ tampan yang memiliki _dimple smile_ itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih terengah setelah memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan brutal.

Jaejoong tersentak ia sedikit terhuyung kebelakang mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya, "_Ommo_, Wonnie _hyu~ng_ se-jak kapan disini?"

"Sejak Joongie menutup pintu, _wae_?"

"Aish, maksud Joongie sejak kapan _hyung-ie_ ada di Korea?" Siwon mengikuti Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Hyung,_ baru sampai tadi pagi Joongie, apa bibi tidak memberitahumu? _Hyung_ akan liburan disini selama dua minggu Joongie."

"_Jinjjayo_?" ujar Jaejoong berbinar. Ia bahkan melemparkan tasnya begitu saja saking senangnya. Choi Siwon adalah kakak sepupunya yang kuliah di Jepang, mereka berdua sangat dekat. Siwon sangat memanjakan Jaejoong karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal.

"_Ne_, tentu saja~" mereka berpelukan sejenak untuk melepas rindu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat Joongie masuk rumah dengan tidak berperi kepintuan seperti tadi heum?"

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hiks hiks~~~" Kim Jaejoong menangis terisak dan menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan. Siwon dengan sabar menenangkan sepupu cantiknya, dan memberinya sedikit saran yang bisa dibilang konyol.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" _yeoja_ bernama Go Ahra itu memutar bola matanya kesal, sedari tadi ia keliling beberapa _mall_ di Seoul untuk menemani Yunho mencarikan hadiah yang bisa meluluhkan hati Kim Jaejoong, kenapa harus Ahra? Karena _yeoja_ yang dekat dengannya hanya Ahra dan yang kedua karena Ahra _yeoja_, dan sifat Jaejoong sebelas dua belas dengan _yeoja_. Ck _pabbo_ Jung.

"Ahra-ya aku tidak tahu~ jawab Yunho sendu.

_Oh My God Sun_ demi jidat Park Yuchun kekasihnya yang semakin lebar ia ingin menelan Yunho bulat-bulat sekarang, " Dengar Tuan Jung, kalian sudah saling mengenal selama sepuluh tahun, jadi kenapa tidak membelikan barang kesukaanya saja _eoh_? Untuk apa kita dari tadi melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, huh?" ucap Ahra sedikit emosi.

"Ah, kau benar nona Go, aku tau, kupastikan ini tempat terakhir hehe~" cengir Yunho polos.

Akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kemudian ia mengantarkan Ahra pulang kerumah.

"Demi Tuhan Yun, kalau tau begini aku lebih memilik memani Chunnie latihan basket." Gerutu Ahra.

"Aku hanya tidak tau harus meminta saran siapa, dan kau satu-satunya teman _yeoja_ku."

"Dan Joongie _namja_ Jung, kau lupa?"

"_Anniya,_ dia _namja_ yang special," kekeh Yunho, Ahra ber_sweatdrop_ ria dan keluar dari mobil Yunho segera. Ia heran kenapa Yunho yang _pervert_ bisa berpacaran dengan Jaejoong yang polos, dan hebatnya mereka sama-sama _namja_.

.

.

Ting tong~

Yunho memencet bel rumah keluarga Kim tidak sabaran, kebetulan Siwon yang membukakannya pintu. Umma Kim sedang keluar rumah. Seakan tau maksud kedatangan Yunho, Siwon menyuruhnya langsung masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

Kriettt~

Yunho terkikik melihat Joongie-nya bergelung dalam gumpalan selimut, benar-benar menggemaskan, dengan sedikit sudah payah Yunho masuk kekamar bernuansa putih hitam itu.

"Joongie?" bisiknya merdu, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

Jaejoong yang hafal benar dengan suara Yunho reflek keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ta-da~"

Mata doenya membulat sempurna, _oh hel!l_ boneka gajah super jumbo yang sudah lama ia inginkan kini berada dihapanya." Yunnie~, ini untuk Joongie?"

"Ne, ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Yunnie. _Mianhe_ Boo, Yunnie janji tidak akan membuat bibir Joongie sakit lagi, maafkan Yunnie _ne_?" mohon Yunho dengan suara memelas.

"Tapi tadi siang Joongie bilang kita putus, _otthoke_ Yunnie?" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya.

Yunho terkekeh _aigoo_ kenapa kekasihnya begitu polos _eoh_? "Tapi Yunnie belum menyetujuinya Boo, jadi kita baikan _ne_?"

"Tapi tadi siang Joongie melihat Ahra pulang bersama Yunnie, berarti Yunnie selingkuh." ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"_Aniya _Boo tadi Yunnie hanya meminta Ahra menemani Yunnie membeli boneka gajah ini Boo, Yunnie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ahra Boo, Boojae lupa _eoh_ kalau Ahra kekasih Yuchun eum?"

"_Arraso_ Joongie percaya, _saranghae_ Yunnie"

"_Nado_ Boo" Yunho menyeringai mesum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong reflek Jaejoong menahan tubuh Yunnie. "_Wae_ Boo?"

"Kata Wonnie _hyung_, bibir Joongie harus steril selama seminggu kedepan, supaya sariawan Joongie tidak kembali lagi, jadi _poppo_ di pipi saja _ne_?" celoteh Jaejoong polos,

Yunho hanya pasrah, ia mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Choi Siwon, _oh may_ sabar Jung Yunho bisiknya dalam hati.

Sementara itu Siwon yang menguping di depan kamar Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tawanya,

**Hahahaha~**

**"CHOI SIWOOONNNN!"**

_Bersabarlah Tuan Jung yang penting Boojae tidak marah lagi ani?_

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Another story with innocent Joongie is update**

**Thank you so much For review, follow, and favourite**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

***Bow**

**-Ritsu-**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

** FALL IN LOVE?**

**_FLASHBACK STORY_**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok _namja_ tampan berwajah kecil tampak mematut diri di depan cermin, Kau sangat tampan Jung Yunho gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum cerah, narsis _eoh_?

Yunho ada janji dengan sahabat kecilnya, Kim Jaejoong, seperti akhir pekan yang selalu mereka habiskan bersama, minggu ini mereka memutuskan untuk bersepeda santai menyusuri Sungai Han.

Jung Yunho terlihat tampan dengan _Pollo shirt_ berwarna hijau toska dan celana pendek selutut, _well_ walaupun hanya bersepeda santai Jung Yunho selalu ingin terlihat mempesona.

Tap~tap~tap~

"_Umma_, aku pergi dulu~"

"Hati-hati Yun!" sahut _Umma_ Jung yang sedang berada di dapur.

Ting tong~

Kriett~

"_Ommo_ Yunnie, masuk, langsung ke kamar Joongie saja _ne_!" sapa _umma_ Kim.

"Apa Joongie belum bangun _Umma_?"

"Aish anak itu, semalam Joongie bertelponan dengan _hyung_nya sampai larut malam." Yunho tau pasti Jaejoong menelpon Choi Siwon sepupunya yang kuliah di Jepang, mereka sangat akrab dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit cemburu! _Oh wait Jealous? What the hell?_

Yunho sedikit ragu membuka pintu bercat putih dengan _sticker_ gajah tertempel apik di depanya.'_Mwoya_? Ada apa denganku?' bisiknya dalam hati.

Kriet~

**_OMMOO~~_**

Glek~~

Yunho tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan apik yang tersaji di hadapanya. 'Apa Korea sedang musim panas? Kenapa Joongie hanya tidur memakai baju seperti itu?' pikirnya sedikit risih. Tentu saja Jaejoong saat ini tidur dengan posisi terlentang memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya -pemberian Yunho pada ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas-, jangan lupakan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya hanya singlet abu-abu yang begitu pas di badannya dan _boxer_ pendek super ketat yang berhasil mengekspos paha mulusnya, dan selimut yang terjatuh dengan indahnya di lantai memperkeruh keadaan. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak boleh di lewatkan.

Yunho masih setia berdiri mematung di depan ranjang ukuran _king size_ tersebut, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat cara tidur Jaejoong. Ada apa dengannya, bukankkah harusnya ia sudah terbiasa? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya, Joongie sahabat kecilnya begitu indah, ah pasti efek pembicaraannya dengan Yuchun tempo hari.

Setelah berkutat dengan pemikiranya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong bermaksud membangunkan _namja_ cantik tersebut, ide jahil melintas di otak mesumnya,

"Joongie-ya, _wakey wakey baby_~~" bisiknya menggoda tepat di telinga Jaejoong,

Eungh~ Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu, membuat Yunho ingin mencicipi bibir ranum nan menggoda itu, _Ommo?_ Yunho mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang, wajahnya jadi memanas tanpa alasan.

Sret~

Setelah beberapa menit Yunho bertahan dengan segala godaan(menurut Yunho) yang dilakukan Jaejoong, ia terbangun. "_Ommo,_ Yunnie, ini jam berapa?" Jaejoong tentu saja tidak kaget Yunho memang selalu seenaknya memasuki kamarnya. "Jam tujuh lewat Joongie, _kajja_ mandi sana, Yunnie tunggu di bawah _ne_!"

"_Arraso_, Joongie mandi dulu." Kim Jaejoong memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah biasa namun begitu terlihat menggoda di mata Yunho, Aish, Yunho cepat-cepat turun ke bawah sebelum dia berbuat macam-macam pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong tampak mempesona dengan _long shirt_ berkerah _v-neck_ berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwana abu-abu. Membuat Yunho harus men_deathglare_ semua orang yang memandanginya lapar.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang begitu menyenangkan hari ini, Kim Jaejoong tampak begitu ceria mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri Sungai Han yang terlihat ramai, bahkan ia tidak menyadari sedari tadi mata musang Yunho ikut memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Setelah lelah berkeliling mereka beristirahat di bangku taman menikmati satu cup jumbo es krim vanilla, _well_ sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong saja yang menikmati sedangkan Yunho cukup mengembalikan cairan tubuhnya yang hilang dengan meminum minuman isotonik.

"Yunnie-ya~aaa~~"

Huh?

Yunho hanya pasrah membuka mulutnya, ia hafal kebiasaan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan senang hati akan menghabiskan sisa es krim yang dimakan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dalam hati ah Jaejoongnya begitu menggemaskan.

"Cha~ ini suapan terakhir Yunnie, aa~"

"_Gomawo_ Joongie~" Yunho tersenyum mengacak surai hitam yang sedikit berantakan terkena terpaan angin.

"Yunnie, bagaimana kalau kita ke bukit?"

Eh?

"Ini sudah hampir tengah hari Joongie, kau tidak kepanasan, lagi pula-?"

"_Aniya, _Joongie tidak akan kelelahan, Joongie janji tidak mengeluh, _jebbal_ Yunnie~" Oh sorot mata itu akhirnya membuat Yunho mengangguk pasrah. Yunho menitipkan sepeda Jaejoong di rumah Junsu yang tidak jauh dari Sungai Han, ia memutuskan untuk membonceng Jaejoong. Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong kelelahan, perhatian sekali~ #smirk

Yunho sedikit menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Jaejoong membonceng sepedanya di belakang, liatlah sekarang Yunho terlihat kelabakkan seperti ikan koi yang kehabisan air, salahkan saja Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung kekar Yunho, jangan lupakan celotehan merdu Jaejoong yang mengalun tanpa henti. Perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit terasa begitu lama bagi Yunho.

"_Jja_~ kita sampai Whoa~~" Jaejoong berlari begitu saja ke atas bukit meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan di bawah pohon besar nan rindang, ia membiarkan Jaejoong berlarian kesana kemari sambil sesekali ber_selca_ ria bersama _I-Phone pink_ kesayangannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Yuchun dan Ahra tempo hari, saat ia ketauan memandangi Jaejoong yang tersenyum ceria bersama kedua temannya Junsu dan Changmin.

_"Hei bro, apa Jaejoong semenarik itu huh?" tegur Yuchun._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Kau memandanginya tak berkedip Yun?"_

_"Aniya, dia hanya sahabat kecilku Chun" elak Yunho._

_"Lalu kenapa? Ku rasa tidak masalah kalau kalian pacaran, iya kan baby?" ucap Yuchun sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Ahra._

_"Berani bertaruh kau sudah mulai memiliki perasaan lebih padanya."_

_"Benar kata Chunnie Yun, kita tunggu kabar baik darimu, Jaejoong sangat manis." _

_Heuh~ Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya berat._

Dan,

Sekarang ia menyadari perasaannya, ia tidak menganggap Jaejoong sebagai sahabat kecilnya melainkan sebagai seseorang yang special di hatinya.

"Yunnie~ya ayo kita foto bersama" Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho, tapi~ Jaejoong yang ceroboh tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya,

Srett~

Brugh

Sepersekian detik Yunho membuka matanya, meringis, benda berat menghampiri badanya dan~

**Chuupp**

**DEG**

Bibir cherry itu menempel sempurna di bibir hatinya, otaknya bekerja sangat cepat saat ini,

Mppphhhh~ Yunho mulai melumat pelan bibir merah itu, begitu manis dan memabukan

Srettt~~

"Yunnie~ya, apa yang barusan Yunnie lakukan pada Joongie? Bibir Joongie bukan permen kenapa Yunnie mengemutnya?"

Yunho terbengong~

.

.

_Well,_ Sekarang ia menyadari satu hal~

**_He suddenly falling in love with Kim Jaejoong_**

_._

_._

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Haii Ritsu kembali**

**#kibarbenderaYunJae**

**Thank you so much For review, follow, and favourite**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

***Bow**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY REAL BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG  
UMMA I LOVE YOU #KISS**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU,**

**.**

**.**

** BE MINE?**

**_FLASHBACK STORY_**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Jaejoong merasa kesal, entah mengapa sabahat kecilnya Jung Yunho, bersikap cuek padanya. Mereka tetap berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama hanya saja beberapa hari ini Yunho sering menghilang entah kemana. Mereka memang berbeda kelas, Jaejoong di kelas 2A, bersama Junsu, dan Changmin dan Yunho di kelas 2C bersama Yuchun.

Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menuju kantin bersama Changmin, tak sengaja ekor matanya menemukan sosok Yunho yang berjalan bersama Junsu menuju ruang musik. Sejak kapan mereka akrab? Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati, setaunya setiap jam istirahat Yunho menghabiskan waktu bersama Yuchun dan teman klub basketnya. Bukan menghilang bersama Junsu seperti hari ini. "Jae, kenapa berhenti?" tegur Changmin yang menyadari Jaejoong tidak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Kening Changmin berkerut melihat Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibir ranumnya "_Eopsso_, _kajja_ kita ke kantin Changmin-ah, Joongie ingin makan ramen supper pedas."

**Eh?**

Changmin mengalihkan padanganya ke ruang musik yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Changmin menyeringai sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman akrabnya itu.

Jaejoong menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen super pedas dengan brutal, menjadi teman sekelas selama hampir dua tahun membuat Changmin hafal kebiasaan Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong akan memakan makanan super pedas dengan porsi lebih kalau ia sedang kesal.

**Uhuk~Uhuk~**

Jaejoong tersedak ramennya, dengan sigap Changmin memberinya segelas air putih."Jae, pelan-pelan makannya, nafsu makanmu besar sekali Jae."

Jaejoong yang sudah bisa bernafas normal setelah menenggak segelas air yang Changmin berikan melotot tidak suka, "_Wae?_ Joongie masih wajar dari pada kau **tiang**!" cerocos Jaejoong sarkastik, Changmin mendengus sebal, memang ia sudah menghabiskan dua porsi ramen di tambah seporsi _teobbokki_ dan segelas jus alpukat, tapi baginya itu masih wajar.

Ide jahil terlintas di otak _evil_ Changmin, "Kau kenapa Jae? Dari tadi marah-marah terus, apa karena Yunho?"

"_Mwo_? Apa hubunganya dengan Yunnie Changmin-ah?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

Ck~, Changmin memutar bola matanya, memang susah berbicara dengan _namja_ sepolos Jaejoong. "Baiklah Jae, aku ingin bertanya, kalau Yunho suatu saat meninggalkanmu bagaimana?"

"_Mwo_? Apa Yunnie akan meninggalkan Korea? Kenapa tidak bilang pada Joongie, _otthoke_?" Jaejoong masih setia dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Changmin megelus dada, " Bukan itu maksudku Jae, kalau nanti Yunho punya pacar, dan lebih mementingkan kekasihnya bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seketika raut wajah Jaejoong berubah jadi sendu, ia merasa tidak rela karena sedari dulu Yunho selalu bersamanya, ia merasakan saakit membayangkan Yunho dengan orang lain, tapi ia tidak tau kenapa bisa sesakit itu? Apa dia egois, ingin memonopoli Yunho sendirian?

"Jae, kenapa diam saja?, kau bahagia atau-"

"Changmin-ah, aku~" Jaejoong tidak tau harus menjawab seperti apa.

"_Arraso_ aku sudah tau jawabannya Jae, semoga beruntung, aku duluan _ne_?" ucap Changmin menginggalkan Jaejoong terdiam dan berfikir, dirinya masih belum mengerti maksud perkataan Changmin.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Jaejoong dan Yunho jarang bertegur sapa, selain menghilang bersama Junsu di sekolah, sepulang sekolah juga ia pergi lagi hinggan larut malam. Dan setiap Jaejoong menanyakan kemana Yunho pergi, pasti Yunho hanya menjawab, "Joongie nanti akan tau jawabanya, bersabar _ne_?". Jaejoong sangat penasaran dan sedikti was-was, ia takut perkataan Changmin tempo hari menjadi kenyataan, Joongie yang polos belum siap di tinggal Yunnie-nya.

Seperti biasa setelah bel pulang sekolah Jaejoong berdiam di depan pintu kelas, menunggu Yunho menghampririnya, "Jaejoong~", Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya, kenapa _namja_ berdahi lebar ini di sini? "Yuchun, kenapa kemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ikut Aku Jae, Yunho sedang menunggumu."

Yuchun segera menyeret Jaejoong menuju ruang musik. Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti maksud Yuchun hanya mengkutinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu ruang musik yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Yuchun-ah, kenapa kita berhenti disini?" kening Jaejoong berkerut,

"Err~ begini Jae, Yunho bilang kau harus menutup matamu jika ingin bertemu Yunho."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus bergitu? Apa kita akan main petak umpet?"

Yuchun menepuk jidat lebarnya "Bukan begitu Jae, ikuti saja _ne_, aku akan menggandeng tanganmu, tenang saja _ne._"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk polos, mereka masuk kedalam.

"Buka matamu Jae~ pinta Yuchun dan Jaejoong hanya menurut.

"**_Ommo~_**" Jaejoong kaget melihat ruang musik disulap menjadi begitu manis dan indah dikelilingi hiasan berbagai macam bunga, pernak pernik gajah dan _hello kitty_ sesuai dengan _image_ seoarang Kim Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan Yunho yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah gitar akustik bersiap melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan suara merdunya.

.

**_Boy your heart, Boy your face is so different from them others  
I say, you're the only one that I'll adore  
Cos everytime you're by my side  
My blood rushes through my veins  
And my geeky face, blushed so silly yeah, oh yeah_**

And I want to make you mine

Baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

Boy your smile and your charm  
Lingers always on my mind I'll say  
you're the only one that I've waited for

And I want you to be mine

Baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

And I want you to be mine  
And I want you to be mine

Oh baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

.

Jaejoong terperangah, mata doenya membulat. Jaejoong setia memandangi Yunho yang begitu tampan hari ini, tanpa berkedip, hingga Yunho berhenti menyanyi, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan kehadiran Ahra, Junsu, Changmin dan Yuchun yang tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Joongienya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menggenggam kedua tangan putih nan mulus itu, "Joongie, kita sudah bersama selama sepuluh tahun, dan Yunnie ingin menghabiskan dua puluh, tiga puluh bahkan seratus tahun lagi bersama Joongie, disini-" Yunho menempelkan telapan tangan Jaejoonng ke dada sebelah kirinya, Jaejoong hanya memiringkan kepalanya-_so cute_- "-selalu berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat setiap Yunnie melihat Joongie tersenyum, dan hati Yunnie menghangat setiap Joongie memeluk Yunnie, sepertinya Yunnie telah jatuh pada pesona Joongie, **_so would you be mine, forever?_**"

Jaejoong masih memiringkan kepalanya mencerna setiap ucapan Yunho, aish keempat orang yang menyaksikan adegan _live_ di sana menggerutu gemas, oh Joongie kau terlalu polos atau _pabbo_ sih?

"Yunnie mau Joongie jadi _namjachingu_ Yunnie begitu?" Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan pemikiranya Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho,

"_Ne, Saranghae_ Kim JaeJoongie" jawab Yunho tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

Yunho menahan nafasnya, sepertinya Jaejoong salah paham, "_Mwo_? Ada ada apa dengan Junsu?"

"Changmin bilang Yunnie akan meninggalkan Joongie, dan akhir-akhir ini Yunnie sering pergi diam-diam bersama Junsu," Yuchun, Ahra dan Junsu seketika melotot sadis kearah Changmin, dan Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan itu hanya salah paham , _Aigoo~_

"_Aigoo_, bukan begitu Joongie, Yunnie meminta Junsu mengajari main gitar, Yunnie tidak akan meninggalkan Joongie, Yunnie janji, jadi Joongie mau menjadi _namjachingu_ Yunnie kan?"

"_N~ne_, Joongie juga mencintai Yunnie" jawab Jaejong malu-malu.

"_Gomawo_, BooJae~" Yunho kemuadian memeluk Jaejoong ,

Chuuupp~~

dan mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya(atau kedua mungkin?), ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, bibir itu seperti candu Yunho menginginkan lebih,

Mppphh ckckmmpphh~

Hosh~Hosh~

"Yunnie, kenapa memakan bibir Joongie lagi?"

**#?% #! #**

Keempat orang yang menjadi saksi bisu romantisme cinta YunJae yang tadi ikut tersenyum bahagia, seketika memutar bola matanya kesal, **_Aigooo!._**

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Mine by Petra Sihombing ( .com) **

**Haii Ritsu kembali lagi dengan ke innocent-an Joongie, **

**Ini proses Yunho nembak Joongie ya~~**

**#kibarbenderaYunJae**

**Thank you so much For review, follow, and favourite**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

***Bow**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**MY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CAKE**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana _hyung-ie_?"

Choi Siwon menatap horor kue _tart_ yang tersaji di depannya, agak berantakan dan berwarna sedikit hitam.

"Joongie, _hyung-ie_ sudah kenyang, bagaimana kalau nanti saja, pasti _hyung_ coba." Siwon sedang mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari cobaan kue _tart _gagal yang menerpanya.

"_Anniya_, _hyung-ie_ harus mencobanya sekarang~" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Glek~

Oh tidak~

"_Arraso_, _hyung_ coba _ne_?" pasrah Siwon menyuap kue yang sangat tidak menggugah selera tersebut

Huek~

"Hiks~hiks~hiks..."

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Jaejoong belajar membuat kue, bemodal resep yang ia dapat dari internet, Jaejoong dengan semangat empat lima mempraktekannya. Hasilnya? Jaejoong gagal membuat _chocolate cake_ kesukaan Yunho dan ini sudah percobaan yang ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong menyesal tidak pernah menyentuh dapur rumahnya selama ini, padahal nyonya Kim sudah sering membujuk Jaejoong belajar memasak tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan _special_ untuk Yunho yang saat ini berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya. Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan berbeda, selama ini(sebelum mereka pacaran) rutinitas Jaejoong hanya mendatangi kamar Yunho tepat jam dua belas malam dan memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang di inginkan Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong ingin kejutan romantis _chocolate cake_ buatan sendiri dan jam tangan _limited edition _yang sangat Yunho idam-idamkan.

Masalahnya sekarang Umma Kim pergi ke Chungnam selama dua minggu karena nenek Jaejoong mendadak sakit. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya membuat kue, minta tolong Umma Jung? Itu tidak mungkin, nanti pasti Yunho mengetahuinya. Siwon _hyung_? Oh itu ide yang paling buruk.

Jaejoong masih tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, ia bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Kriet~

Siwon memasuki kamar Jaejoong tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya Jaejoong masih bergelung dengan selimut bermotif gajahnya jangan lupakan bekas tissue yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Joongie~" panggil Siwon lembut.

"..."

"_Hyung_ ada ide bagaimana kalau setiap pulang sekolah Joongie mengikuti kelas memasak, _hyung_ sudah mendaftarkan Joongie di _Paradise Cooking Class_, _otthoke _Joongie setuju? _hyung_ pastikan Yunho tidak akan tau." tutur Siwon panjang lebar mencoba memberi solusi.

"_Jongmal?_" Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis. _Mood_ Jaejoong memang mudah sekali berubah. _Aigoo~_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini Jaejoong berangkat bersama Yunho.

"Yunnie/Boo?" mereka berucap bersamaan,

"Yunnie duluan~" putus Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Boo, err~ itu Yunnie seminggu kedepan ada latihan tambahan, jadi-"

"_Gwaenchana_ Yunnie, Joongie mengerti, nanti Joongie minta jemput Wonnie _hyung_ hehe." Yunho mengerutkan kening, semudah itukah? Jaejoong bersorak gembira dalam hati, ia tidak perlu mencari berbagai alasan untuk menghindari Yunho.

"Benar Boojae tidak marah?" tanya Yunho memastikan, selama ini Jaejoong akan memasang _mode_ ngambeknya kalau ditinggal Yunho latihan basket, dan Yunho tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong menemaninya karena Umma Kim tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong pulang terlambat.

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan imut. Ah kalau saja Yunho tidak sedang menyetir di pastikan Jaejoong tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu datang juga berkat kemauan keras Jaejoong hari ini ia berhasil membawa pulang _chocolate cake_ layak makan.

"Ada kabar baik apa hari ini heum?" tanya Siwon penasaran melihat Jaejoong keluar _Paradise Cooking Class_ dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tada~ Joongie berhasil membuatnya _hyung_, Joongie hebat kan?" bangganya.

"_Chukae_, Joongie, jadi kuenya hanya untuk Yunho saja?"

"_Anniya_, Joongie membuat yang lebih kecil untuk _hyung-ie_ nanti kita makan bersama sampai rumah _ne_?" riang Jaejoong.

"_Arraso, kajja_ kita meluncur kerumah" jawab Siwon tidak sabaran.

Siwon menatap berbinar potongan kue yang tersaji di hadapanya sangat berbeda dengan kue yang dibuat Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu.

"_Hyung_i_-e_ cobalah"

"Bagaimana?" cemas Jaejoong

"Eum~ _mashita_~ whoaa ini tidak kalah dengan kue buatan _chef pastry_ profesional" puji Siwon.

Mereka menghabiskan kue buatan Jaejoong bersama, saking enaknya mereka lupa menyisakan kue untuk _Appa_ Kim yang sering pulang lebih malam karena lembur di kantor.

.

.

.

Ugh~

Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun, ia tidak ingin ketiduran dan melewatkan moment penting, masih dua jam lagi pikirnya. Dengan mata yang dipaksa terbuka Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Mata bulatnya memicing melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di meja makan, dengan sedikit takut Jaejoong menghampiri sosok itu,

"_Appa_~~" Jaejoong memandang _appa_nya nanar~

"Oh, Joongie kenapa belum tidur? Mau makan kue bersama _appa_? _Appa_ lapar dan menemukan kue ini di kulkas, ini enak sekali, apa Siwon yang membelinya?" tutur _Appa_ Kim panjang lebar dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah putra cantiknya.

"I-itu kue Joongie~, kenapa _appa_ memakannya?" Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan _Appa_ Kim yang masih belum menyadari situasi.

Blam~

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya~

Ting~tong

Yunho berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kim dengan perasaan was-was. Yunho sedikit khawatir, semalam ia menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong tepat di pergantian hari jadinya, tetapi kekasih manisnya tidak kunjung datang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman, Oh God, Jaejoongnya tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan ulang tahunnya.

"Oh Yunho, Joongie sedang tidak enak badan, dia tidak bisa ke sekolah hari ini, sampaikan pada guru piket _ne_!" tutur Siwon,

Dan benar saja. Jaejoongnya sakit? Kenapa ia tidak tau? Apa karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan latihan basketnya?

"_Hyung_, bisakah aku menemui Joongie dulu?" ucap Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak sekarang Yun, Jaejoong masih belum bangun, pulang sekolah saja _ne_?" sebenarnya Siwon sedikit tidak tega membohongi Yunho, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong masih setia mengurung diri di kamar.

"Baiklah _hyung_, sampaikan salamku untung Joongie." ucap Yunho lesu.

"_Ne_, tentu saja Yun."

Yunho melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Joongie-ah, maafkan _appa_ _ne_? _Appa_ benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kue itu Joongie buat untuk Yunnie, _appa_ janji akan menuruti keinginan Joongie sebagai permintaan maaf, sekarang buka pintunya _ne_?" _appa_ Kim sudah berdiri selama satu jam di depan pintu ber_sticker_ gajah tersebut. Beliau sudah tau kesalahannya setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Siwon.

Kriett~

"Ommo~ Joongie, _gwaenchana_?" Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu, sebenarnya ia masih marah pada _appa_nya, tapi dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri di kamar dia harus membuat kue untuk Yunnie-nya lagi.

"_Arraso_, Joongie memaafkan _appa_ asal apa membelikan Joongie boneka _hello kitty_ ukuran jumbo_, otte_ _appa_?" Jaejoong membuat kesepakatan versinya sendiri.

HAH?

Semudah itukah?

Entah _appa_ Kim harus bersedih atau bersyukur memiliki putra tunggal yang sangat polos.

"Tentu saja, _appa_ akan membelikan untuk Joongie." Senyum _appa_ Kim dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Yun, kenapa tidak menelepon Jaejoong saja huh?" saran Yuchun yang melihat Yunho tampak tidak bersemangat memakan makan siangnya padahal tadi teman-teman sekelas mereka memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Yunho, sepertinya tanpa kehadiran Boojaenya Yunho belum bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Chun~" gerutu Yunho.

"Apa separah itu sakitnya? Ommo~ aku tidak tega membayangkan _namja_ seimut Jaejoong harus menderita sakit parah" heboh Ahra.

"Kau berlebihan _baby_." sahut Yuchun.

"Chun~ aku mau pulang mennemui Joongie seka-"

"Yunnieeeeeeeeeee..."

"_Ommo_ Joongie?" kaget Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan memasuki pintu kantin sekolah tanpa seragamnya,

"_Mwo_ bukankan itu Jaejoong?" tanya Yuchun retoris.

"Bukankah ia sedang sakit? Apa aku berhalusinasi?" sahut Ahra.

Sregg~

Jaejoong menghampiri mereka bertiga dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho, dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak, dan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Yunnie~ _mianhe_ Joongie semalam tidak datang kerumah Yunnie, hiks~ semalam _appa_ memakan kue yang sudah susah payah Joongie buat untuk ulang tahun Yunnie, hiks~ Joongie _nappeun_, harusnya Joongie membuatnya lagi semalam, tapi Joongie malah menangis sampai pagi, tapi akhirnya Joongie berhasil membuatnya lagi Ta~da~, _sangeil chuka hamnida_ _my_ Yunnie, _nae sarang_." Tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar jangan lupakan senyuman manis terlukis dari _cherry lips_nya yang sedikit pucat.

"..."

"Kenapa Yunnie diam saja? _kajja_ kita tiup lilin!"

Greep~~

"Kau membuat Yunnie khawatir Boo!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong _posesive._

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie~" sesal Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana_~ sebagai permintaan maaf Yunnie minta _poppo otte_?" bual Yunho.

**Chup~**

"Sudah~"

Srett

**"**_Kajja_ kita ti**-mppphhhh~**"

"**YAA!** Kalian lupa kami masih disini?" _koor_ Ahra dan Yuchun bersamaan.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY 29th BIRTHDAY**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**OUR BEST LEADER EVER**

**I LOVE YOU _APPA_**

**#TELAT WOY**

**/Ritsu ngumpet di ketek Jae Umma/**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Don't forget leave your comment in the review box**

**Thank You**

***Bow**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and other, just find out

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**MY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CAKE**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana _hyung-ie_?"

Choi Siwon menatap horor kue _tart_ yang tersaji di depannya, agak berantakan dan berwarna sedikit hitam.

"Joongie, _hyung-ie_ sudah kenyang, bagaimana kalau nanti saja, pasti _hyung_ coba." Siwon sedang mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari cobaan kue _tart _gagal yang menerpanya.

"_Anniya_, _hyung-ie_ harus mencobanya sekarang~" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Glek~

Oh tidak~

"_Arraso_, _hyung_ coba _ne_?" pasrah Siwon menyuap kue yang sangat tidak menggugah selera tersebut

Huek~

"Hiks~hiks~hiks..."

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Jaejoong belajar membuat kue, bemodal resep yang ia dapat dari internet, Jaejoong dengan semangat empat lima mempraktekannya. Hasilnya? Jaejoong gagal membuat _chocolate cake_ kesukaan Yunho dan ini sudah percobaan yang ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong menyesal tidak pernah menyentuh dapur rumahnya selama ini, padahal nyonya Kim sudah sering membujuk Jaejoong belajar memasak tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan _special_ untuk Yunho yang saat ini berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_nya. Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan berbeda, selama ini(sebelum mereka pacaran) rutinitas Jaejoong hanya mendatangi kamar Yunho tepat jam dua belas malam dan memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang di inginkan Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong ingin kejutan romantis _chocolate cake_ buatan sendiri dan jam tangan _limited edition _yang sangat Yunho idam-idamkan.

Masalahnya sekarang Umma Kim pergi ke Chungnam selama dua minggu karena nenek Jaejoong mendadak sakit. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya membuat kue, minta tolong Umma Jung? Itu tidak mungkin, nanti pasti Yunho mengetahuinya. Siwon _hyung_? Oh itu ide yang paling buruk.

Jaejoong masih tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, ia bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Kriet~

Siwon memasuki kamar Jaejoong tanpa mengetuk pintu, dan benar saja seperti dugaannya Jaejoong masih bergelung dengan selimut bermotif gajahnya jangan lupakan bekas tissue yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Joongie~" panggil Siwon lembut.

"..."

"_Hyung_ ada ide bagaimana kalau setiap pulang sekolah Joongie mengikuti kelas memasak, _hyung_ sudah mendaftarkan Joongie di _Paradise Cooking Class_, _otthoke _Joongie setuju? _hyung_ pastikan Yunho tidak akan tau." tutur Siwon panjang lebar mencoba memberi solusi.

"_Jongmal?_" Jaejoong langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis. _Mood_ Jaejoong memang mudah sekali berubah. _Aigoo~_

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini Jaejoong berangkat bersama Yunho.

"Yunnie/Boo?" mereka berucap bersamaan,

"Yunnie duluan~" putus Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Boo, err~ itu Yunnie seminggu kedepan ada latihan tambahan, jadi-"

"_Gwaenchana_ Yunnie, Joongie mengerti, nanti Joongie minta jemput Wonnie _hyung_ hehe." Yunho mengerutkan kening, semudah itukah? Jaejoong bersorak gembira dalam hati, ia tidak perlu mencari berbagai alasan untuk menghindari Yunho.

"Benar Boojae tidak marah?" tanya Yunho memastikan, selama ini Jaejoong akan memasang _mode_ ngambeknya kalau ditinggal Yunho latihan basket, dan Yunho tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong menemaninya karena Umma Kim tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong pulang terlambat.

Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan imut. Ah kalau saja Yunho tidak sedang menyetir di pastikan Jaejoong tidak akan selamat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu datang juga berkat kemauan keras Jaejoong hari ini ia berhasil membawa pulang _chocolate cake_ layak makan.

"Ada kabar baik apa hari ini heum?" tanya Siwon penasaran melihat Jaejoong keluar _Paradise Cooking Class_ dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tada~ Joongie berhasil membuatnya _hyung_, Joongie hebat kan?" bangganya.

"_Chukae_, Joongie, jadi kuenya hanya untuk Yunho saja?"

"_Anniya_, Joongie membuat yang lebih kecil untuk _hyung-ie_ nanti kita makan bersama sampai rumah _ne_?" riang Jaejoong.

"_Arraso, kajja_ kita meluncur kerumah" jawab Siwon tidak sabaran.

Siwon menatap berbinar potongan kue yang tersaji di hadapanya sangat berbeda dengan kue yang dibuat Jaejoong seminggu yang lalu.

"_Hyung_i_-e_ cobalah"

"Bagaimana?" cemas Jaejoong

"Eum~ _mashita_~ whoaa ini tidak kalah dengan kue buatan _chef pastry_ profesional" puji Siwon.

Mereka menghabiskan kue buatan Jaejoong bersama, saking enaknya mereka lupa menyisakan kue untuk _Appa_ Kim yang sering pulang lebih malam karena lembur di kantor.

.

.

.

Ugh~

Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun, ia tidak ingin ketiduran dan melewatkan moment penting, masih dua jam lagi pikirnya. Dengan mata yang dipaksa terbuka Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Mata bulatnya memicing melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di meja makan, dengan sedikit takut Jaejoong menghampiri sosok itu,

"_Appa_~~" Jaejoong memandang _appa_nya nanar~

"Oh, Joongie kenapa belum tidur? Mau makan kue bersama _appa_? _Appa_ lapar dan menemukan kue ini di kulkas, ini enak sekali, apa Siwon yang membelinya?" tutur _Appa_ Kim panjang lebar dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah putra cantiknya.

"I-itu kue Joongie~, kenapa _appa_ memakannya?" Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan _Appa_ Kim yang masih belum menyadari situasi.

Blam~

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya~

Ting~tong

Yunho berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Kim dengan perasaan was-was. Yunho sedikit khawatir, semalam ia menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong tepat di pergantian hari jadinya, tetapi kekasih manisnya tidak kunjung datang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman, Oh God, Jaejoongnya tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan ulang tahunnya.

"Oh Yunho, Joongie sedang tidak enak badan, dia tidak bisa ke sekolah hari ini, sampaikan pada guru piket _ne_!" tutur Siwon,

Dan benar saja. Jaejoongnya sakit? Kenapa ia tidak tau? Apa karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan latihan basketnya?

"_Hyung_, bisakah aku menemui Joongie dulu?" ucap Yunho dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak sekarang Yun, Jaejoong masih belum bangun, pulang sekolah saja _ne_?" sebenarnya Siwon sedikit tidak tega membohongi Yunho, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jaejoong masih setia mengurung diri di kamar.

"Baiklah _hyung_, sampaikan salamku untung Joongie." ucap Yunho lesu.

"_Ne_, tentu saja Yun."

Yunho melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Joongie-ah, maafkan _appa_ _ne_? _Appa_ benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kue itu Joongie buat untuk Yunnie, _appa_ janji akan menuruti keinginan Joongie sebagai permintaan maaf, sekarang buka pintunya _ne_?" _appa_ Kim sudah berdiri selama satu jam di depan pintu ber_sticker_ gajah tersebut. Beliau sudah tau kesalahannya setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Siwon.

Kriett~

"Ommo~ Joongie, _gwaenchana_?" Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu, sebenarnya ia masih marah pada _appa_nya, tapi dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berdiam diri di kamar dia harus membuat kue untuk Yunnie-nya lagi.

"_Arraso_, Joongie memaafkan _appa_ asal apa membelikan Joongie boneka _hello kitty_ ukuran jumbo_, otte_ _appa_?" Jaejoong membuat kesepakatan versinya sendiri.

HAH?

Semudah itukah?

Entah _appa_ Kim harus bersedih atau bersyukur memiliki putra tunggal yang sangat polos.

"Tentu saja, _appa_ akan membelikan untuk Joongie." Senyum _appa_ Kim dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Yun, kenapa tidak menelepon Jaejoong saja huh?" saran Yuchun yang melihat Yunho tampak tidak bersemangat memakan makan siangnya padahal tadi teman-teman sekelas mereka memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Yunho, sepertinya tanpa kehadiran Boojaenya Yunho belum bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif Chun~" gerutu Yunho.

"Apa separah itu sakitnya? Ommo~ aku tidak tega membayangkan _namja_ seimut Jaejoong harus menderita sakit parah" heboh Ahra.

"Kau berlebihan _baby_." sahut Yuchun.

"Chun~ aku mau pulang mennemui Joongie seka-"

"Yunnieeeeeeeeeee..."

"_Ommo_ Joongie?" kaget Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan memasuki pintu kantin sekolah tanpa seragamnya,

"_Mwo_ bukankan itu Jaejoong?" tanya Yuchun retoris.

"Bukankah ia sedang sakit? Apa aku berhalusinasi?" sahut Ahra.

Sregg~

Jaejoong menghampiri mereka bertiga dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho, dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak, dan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Yunnie~ _mianhe_ Joongie semalam tidak datang kerumah Yunnie, hiks~ semalam _appa_ memakan kue yang sudah susah payah Joongie buat untuk ulang tahun Yunnie, hiks~ Joongie _nappeun_, harusnya Joongie membuatnya lagi semalam, tapi Joongie malah menangis sampai pagi, tapi akhirnya Joongie berhasil membuatnya lagi Ta~da~, _sangeil chuka hamnida_ _my_ Yunnie, _nae sarang_." Tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar jangan lupakan senyuman manis terlukis dari _cherry lips_nya yang sedikit pucat.

"..."

"Kenapa Yunnie diam saja? _kajja_ kita tiup lilin!"

Greep~~

"Kau membuat Yunnie khawatir Boo!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong _posesive._

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie~" sesal Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana_~ sebagai permintaan maaf Yunnie minta _poppo otte_?" bual Yunho.

**Chup~**

"Sudah~"

Srett

**"**_Kajja_ kita ti**-mppphhhh~**"

"**YAA!** Kalian lupa kami masih disini?" _koor_ Ahra dan Yuchun bersamaan.

.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY 29th BIRTHDAY**

**JUNG YUNHO**

**OUR BEST LEADER EVER**

**I LOVE YOU _APPA_**

**#TELAT WOY**

**/Ritsu ngumpet di ketek Jae Umma/**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Don't forget leave your comment in the review box**

**Thank You**

***Bow**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**DAMN FLAPPY BIRD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasuki kelasnya pagi ini dengan raut bahagia, ia berjalan sambil bersiul-siul riang. Pagi ini Jaejoong membuatkan nasi goreng _Kimchi_ kesukaannya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata kekasihnya yang manis punya bakat terpendam dalam hal urusan dapur. Benar-benar istri idaman _eoh_? Padahal Jaejoong baru mulai belajar memasak beberapa minggu ini, tapi hasil masakanya bahkan lebih enak dari _umma_ Jung.

"Pagi Chun, pagi Ahra..." sapanya pada kedua teman dekatnya.

"Pagi Yun..." jawab Yuchun, hanya Yuchun yang menjawab sedangkan Ahra masih fokus memainkan ponselnya.

Yunho mengerutkan kening, kelihatannya Yuchun dan Ahra tidak dalam _mood_ baik, apa mereka bertengkar? Pikirnya.

"_Wae...?"_ tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan dagu menunjuk Ahra.

"Dia mengacuhkan ku hanya demi _game_ bodoh itu Yun." Curhat Yuchun, sedangkan Ahra masih setia menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dengan jari telunjuk, raut mukanya terlihat serius.

"_Game? Game_ apa?" tanya Yunho. Sebegitu menarikkah hingga Ahra tidak mengacuhkan kekasih tampannya huh?

"_Flappy ~~~Bird_..." jawab Yuchun malas.

"Huh?"

"**Yya...!** Aish _Game over_... ini gara-gara kalian yang terlalu berisik.." teriak Ahra tiba–tiba.

**"_Mwo_?"** Yunho tidak terima, dia dan Yuchun hanya berbicara pelan tadi, bahkan Ahra lebih berisik. Yuchun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

Srag~~

Ahra beranjak dari kursinya sambil memaki-maki burung bodoh yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Kemana _baby_, sebentar lagi _soensaengnim_ datang..."

"Bukan urusanmu.." ketus Ahra

**Hahahaha~**

Yunho terbahak, astaga apa yang Ahra pikirkan? Kenapa dia marah-marah hanya karena _game_?

"_Shut up_ Jung...! lihat saja kalau Jaejoong juga terkena virus _Flappy Bird_..."

"Tidak akan...Joongie lebih suka belajar memasak dari pada memainkan permainan bodoh itu." Jawab Yunho percaya diri.  
**_Well, We'll See #Smirk_**

.

.

.

"Pagi Su-ie, Minnie.." sapa Jaejoong riang ketika memasuki kelasnya.

"Pagi Jae..." jawab keduanya malas-malasan, bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari layar ponsel masing-masing.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan kedua temannya?

"Yya.. kalian sedang main apa heuh? Kelihatannya asyik sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran kemudian mengintip layar ponsel Junsu.

Eh?

Bukankah itu permainan yang baru tenar saat ini?

"Aish..." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Berapa skormu Min?"

"112, kau?"

"Ah aku baru sampai 86.. meyebalkan lihat saja aku akan mengalahkan mu Min..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bebek..."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tiang.."

"YYA...! kenapa kalian tidak mengacuhkan Joongie?" teriak Jaejoong yang merasa terabaikan dengan begitu nistanya hanya karena sebuah _game_.

"Eh Jae, sejak kapan disitu?" Polos Junsu.

"**SEJAK PANTAT BEBEKMU MAKIN BERISI SU-IE...**." kesal Jaejoong.

**Hahaha~**

Junsu dan Changmin hanya tertawa,

"_Mianhe_ Jae, kami tak mengacuhkanmu, ngomong-ngomong kau juga main _Flappy Bird_ Jae?"

"_Aniyo_, Joongie sudah men_download_ _game_ itu, tapi Joongie sibuk bejalar memasak dengan _umma_. Hehehe.."

"Belajar jadi istri yang baik _eoh_?" goda Changmin.

"Ah, sayang sekali Jae, padahal kalau kau bisa melampaui skor Changmin itu akan keren sekali." Bual Junsu, sepertinya sisi ke _evil_an Changmin mulai menular pada Junsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh siapa yang mendapat skor paling tinggi? Heuh?" Changmin menyeringai.

"Bagaimana Jae? Besok pagi kita tunjukkan skor kita masing-masing _otte_?" timpal Junsu.

"**Oke!** Joongie tidak takut... baiklah yang kalah harus mentraktir makan siang dikantin selama satu minggu, _otte_?" dan Jaejoongpun terpancing.

"**_Oke.. DEAL..._**" Junsu dan Changmin tersenyum puas, mereka hafal betul Jaejoong sangat payah dalam bermain _game_.

.

.

.

**Brugh~~**

Jaejoong menabrak kakak kelasnya saat berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Siswa yang di tabrak ialah KangIn sunbae yang terkenal menyeramkan , Jaejoong terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya hingga tak menyadari dirinya menabrak orang yang berada di depannya.

"_Mianhe_ Sunbae~" sesal Jaejoong dengan nada takut,

"_Gwaenchana _Jae..." untunglah KangIn sunbae tidak berani memarahi Jaejoong karena Yunho berada di sampingnya. Walaupun _hoobae_ tapi Yunho sangat di segani di kalangan siswa tingkat tiga.

"Boo, nanti saja bermain ponselnya _ne_?"

"Gandeng tangan Joongie dan jangan biarkan Joongie menabrak orang lagi _arra_?" perintah Jaejoong mutlak.

**"_MWO_?"**

' Terima nasibmu Jung Yunho' pasrah Yunho dalam hati, sepertinya demam _Flappy Bird_ juga menjangkit Jaejoongnya.

**Aigoo~~**

.

.

.

"Joongie, berhenti dulu main _game_nya, _umma_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaanmu.." teriak _umma_ Kim dari lantai bawah.

"Sebentar lagi _umma_.." Setelah pulang sekolah Jaejoong memang mengurung diri di kamarnya, ia berambisi memenangkan taruhan itu. Tapi Jaejoong melupakan satu hal, yaitu fakta bahwa dirinya akan cepat bosan dengan sesuatu, apa lagi _game_...

Pluk~

Jaejoong melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Tangannya sudah pegal, berkali-kali _game_ _over_ dan harus mengulang lagi dari awal, benar-benar burung bodoh menyebalkan rutuknya. Jaejoong makin kesal karena skor yang ia dapat bahkan belum melampaui skor terakhir Changmin..

Huh...

Dia menghela nafas kesal...

Drrrttt~ drrtt

**_Yunnie Bear calling_**

***Cling***

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang. Ia akan menang asal _game_ _Flappy Bird_ _I-Phone_ _pink_nya menunjukkan skor paling tinggi bukan?

"_Yeobboseyo_.. Yunnie-ya..." sapa Jaejoong manja.

"Boo, sedang apa? Kenapa melewatkan makan malam heum?"

"Yunnie-ya, Yunnie sayang pada Joongie kan?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja Yunnie sangat mencintai Joongie." Oh tidak Yunho merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Kalau begitu Yunnie, harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Joongie~" bujuk Jaejoong manis.

.

.

.

"Boo, sudah ne? Ini sudah 300 skornya Yunnie lelah.." pinta Yunho.

Benar saja demi keinginan Jaejoong untuk memenangkan taruhan dengan kedua temannya Jaejoong tega 'memperbudak' kekasihnya yang tampan. Ya, setelah Jaejoong bosan, dia dengan jurus andalannya memperdayai kekasihnya untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya. Bahkan Yunho baru tidur jam dua pagi, dan pagi ini Yunho di paksa lagi memainkan _game_ bodoh itu sampai mendapat skor 333 yang merupakan angka kesukaan Jaejoong.

"_Anniyo_, sekali lagi Yunnie, sampai 333 _ne_?" melas Jaejoong sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobil Yunho.

Beberapa saat setelah Jaejoong memarkir mobil Yunho~

"_YAYYY_...!Yunnie berhasil Boo..." teriak Yunho kegirangan akhirnya setelah bersusah payah.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong merebut _I-Phone_ _pink_nya dan membaca~

**BEST SCORE : 333**

"_Gomawo_ Yunnie..."

"Sekarang sudah boleh meminta hadiahnya kan?" seringai Yunho,

"_N-ne_..." jawab jaejooong malu-malu.

"Bersiaplah Boo.."

**_Chup~mmmmppppttthhhh... mpppckkkckkppphhhh_**

**_Hah~hah~hah~~_**

Jaejooong menghirup udara rakus, bibir _cherry_nya terlihat sangat merah dan bengkak, lima belas menit adalah rekor ciumannya yang paling lama, dasar beruang _pervert_.

"_Saranghae_ Boo..."

"_Nah-do Yunnieh_.." balas Jaejoong terengah.

.

.

.

**_I-Phone_**** _silver_ milik Junsu :289**

**_I-Phone_**** _black_ milik Changmin: 322**

**_I-Phone_**** _pink_ milik Jaejoong: 333**

Changmin dan Junsu tertunduk lemas, kenapa mereka bisa kalah? Apa karena terlalu meremehkan Jaejoong?

"Kalian harus menepati janji _ne_?" bangga Jaejoong,

"_Arraso_.." pasrah keduanya.

.

.

**_At Canteen_**

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Jae, kenapa kami harus mentraktir Yunho juga?" tanya Junsu tidak terima karena Jaejoong membawa- bawa Yunho dalam taruhan mereka.

"Perjanjiannya kan hanya mentraktir yang menang Jae?" Ucap Changmin membenarkan.

"Tentu saja, kalian harus mentraktir Yunnie, karena Yunnie sangat berjasa atas kemenangan Joongie." Bangga Jaejoong polos. Oh JaeJoongie kenapa membuka kartu sendiri _eoh_?

Junsu dan Changmin bertatapan sesaat, otak mereka bekerja begitu cepat.

**"KIM JAEJOOONNNGGG!"**

Yunho hanya terkikik sebal, kenapa dia Junsu dan Changmin bisa di perdaya oleh namja sepolos Kim Jaejoong _eoh_?

**_AIGOO~~_**

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Ritsu yang kesel sendiri maen _Flappy Bird_, bener-bener burung nyebelin.. :/**

**Sorry kalau gaje banget**

**Thanks for review fav, n follow**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Last but not least Review Please ^^**

***DeepBow**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**JOONGIE'S SECRET MISSION**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie-ya makan yang banyak _ne_?" Jaejoong menambahkan beberapa potong _sushi_ ke piring Yunho.

"_Ne_, apapun untukmu Boo.." Jaejoong tersipu malu.

Setiap seminggu sekali Jaejoong akan membawa bekal makan siang ke sekolah. Untuknya dan untuk kekasih tampannya, sudah tiga bulan ini Jaejoong menggeluti dunia barunya, bersama _umma_ Kim bakat terpendamnya dalam hal memasak terasah dengan baik. Hasilnya? Setiap pagi Yunho akan sarapan di rumah Jaejoong, tidak mempedulikan masakan _umma_ Jung yang ia telantarkan begitu saja, bukan apa-apa _umma_nya memang sedikit tidak berbakat dalam hal dapur. _Umma_ Jung Tae Hee lebih berbakat dalam bidang fashion, karena beliau adalah salah satu perancang busana ternama di Korea.

Bahkan terkadang Jaejoong dengan senang hati akan memasak makan malam untuk keluarga Jung. Benar-benar menantu idaman _eoh_? _Umma_ Jung sangat menyukai masakan Jaejoong.

"Boo..."

"Hmm.." Jaejoong hanya bergumam menikmati pemandangan langit nan biru berhiaskan awan-awan mungil.

Seperti biasa mereka menikmati makan siang di bawah pohon ek yang tumbuh rindang di halaman belakan sekolah.

"Tidak jadi~"

"Huh?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut menghadap Yunho.

"_Aniya_, Yunnie hanya berfikir belakangan ini err- Yunnie merasa lebih berisi Boo?" tutur Yunho hati-hati.

Jaejoong berpura-pura kaget, "_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa karena makanan yang Joongie buat untuk Yunnie?"

"Jadi Yunnie tidak mau memakan masakan Joongie lagi begitu?" dan kim Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, dan itu membuat Yunho kalah sebelum berperang.

"_A-niya_ Boo.."

"_Arraso_, kalau Yunnie tidak mau memakan masakan Joongie, Joongie akan menyetujui permintaan Changmin~" Jaejoong kembali mengulurkan umpannya.

"_Mwo_? Permintaan apa Boo?" Yunho mulai penasaran.

"Oh, Changmin hanya meminta Joongie untuk membuatkannya bekal makan siang _special_ setiap hari, jadi ya..." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya, sedikit lagi Yunho akan memakan umpannya.

"**_Andwe!_**, _shiro_... jangan sekali-kali berani membuat bekal untuk orang lain Boo..." dan Yunho pun terpancing.

"Tapi, Yunnie tidak mau makan bekal buatan Joongie lagi jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak permintaan Changmin.." bual Jaejoong dengan begitu apiknya.

"_Arraso_, mulai sekarang Boojae boleh membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunnie setiap hari, Hanya untuk Yunnie!, **Bukan** Changmin atau yang lain? _Got it_ Boo?" putus Yunho, walaupun ia harus merelakan tubuhnya akan bertambah melar menyerupai beruang madu, tapi demi kekasih cantiknya apapun akan Yunho lakukan, atau mungkin Yunho sekarang sudah masuk kategori _seme_ takut _uke_ huh?

"Baiklah Joongie mengerti, _saranghae_ Yunnie.." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sepertinya misi terpendamnya akan terlaksana dengan mudah.

"_Nado_ Boo.." balas Yunho tulus.

**Chupp~ mppphh~**

Ciuman sedikit panas sebagai _dessert lunch_ tidak masalah kan? Apapun akan Jaejoong lakukan.

.

.

.

"Yunnie-ya cepat-cepat nanti kita bisa terlambat, yang lain sudah menunggu kita.." ucap Jaejoong menggebu-gebu menuju mobil Yunho.

Mereka menyetujui ide Yuchun untuk berlibur ke pantai akhir pekan ini, musim panas waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa laut kan? Tidak hanya mereka bertiga tapi Junsu, Changmin dan tidak lupa Go Ahra juga ikut berpartisipasi.

Yunho melenggang malas menuju mobilnya, ia memakai kaos sedikit kebesaran. Sangat tidak cocok dengan musim panas huh? Yunho sedang berfikir keras bagaimana cara menutupi perut buncitnya, bahkan _ABS_ yang dulu sangat ia banggakan kini menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena makanan-makanan yang disodorkan kekasihnya. Yunho akui makanan Jaejoong memang begitu lezat membuatnya sedikit kalap. Dan sekarang Yunho sedikit menyesalinya. Biasanya berat badannya akan terjaga karena dia rutin latihan basket, tapi akhir-akhir ini eksul basket sedang tidak ada jadwal turnamen dalam waktu dekat, jadi latihan hanya di adakan seminggu sekali, sisanya? Yunho akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong(dan makanan specialnya).

Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau Yuchun menertawainya karena perut buncitnya huh?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Junsu dan Changmin bermain bola pantai, Yuchun dan Ahra berjalan menikmati indahnya pantai. Jaejoong sendiri sibuk ber_selca_ dengan kamera digitalnya.

Yunho?

Dia terduduk manis di bawah payung pantai, otaknya masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghidar jika teman-temanya memaksanya harus membuka baju.

Sepertinya hal yang tidak diinginkan benar-benar akan terjadi.

Yuchun menghampiri Yunho, "Yun, ayo main _volley_ pantai, kau dan aku akan setim dengan Jaejoong _kajja_..."

Ya Tuhan tolong hambamu bisik Yunho dalam hati.

"Yun, kenapa tidak buka baju?" tanya Junsu polos dan itu malapetaka bagi Yunho.

"Yunnie buka bajunya kita kan tim lawan."

"Kenapa harus buka baju Boo?" tanya Yunho memelas.

"_Mwo_? Bukankah kita sepakat kita buka baju? Yunnie mau tim Ahra yang buka baju _eoh_? Yunnie mau melihat Ahra berbikini _sexy_ begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Boo.." habislah harga diri Yunho didepan kekasih tercinta dan teman temannya.

"Yunnie, tidak sayang Joongie lagi huh?"

"_Arraso_ Boo..."

Yunho pasrah melepaskan bajunya, hanya menyisakan singlet tipis yang tidak sanggup menutupi keadaan perutnya yang buncit. Yunho menundukkan kepala bersiap menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya, namun?  
Huh?

"Yun, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? _Kajja_ kita bermain.." ajak Yuchun yang sudah bersiap dengan bola di tangannya. Yuchun tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Jaejoong senyum manisnya mengembang sempurna.

'Terimakasih Tuhan' Yunho berfikir ia selamat sekarang karena teman-temannya tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedikit-_banyak_- berbeda.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian bermain di pantai menikmati musim panas mereka bersiap pulang. Saat ini mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Jaejoong dan Yuchun berjalan paling belakang. Sepertinya sedang menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"Junsu-ya aku dan Ahra menumpang mobil kalian _ne_?"

"Mobilmu kenapa Chun?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Terimakasih telah memamerkan perut buncitmu tuan Jung..." jawab Yuchun sebal. Pada akhirnya ia sedikit tidak rela menyerahkan _ferrari_nya pada Jaejoong.

"**MWO? Yya!** Apa maksudmu Chun?"

Yuchun hanya menaikkan dagunya menujuk ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah memasuki mobil _Ferrari_ kebangaannya.

"**YUNNIE-YA GOMAWO SARANGHAE..." teriak Jaejoong dari mobil Yuchun.**

**BRUMM~BRUM~BRUM~**

Yunho membatu di tempat, astaga kenapa kekasih polosnya menjadi begitu nakal _eoh_?

.  
**"YYA! JUNG JAEJOOOOOONGG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One Month Ago_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"Jae, kemana Yunho?" tanya Yuchun yang melihat Jaejoong sendirian di kantin sambil membolak-balik sebuah katalog.

"Dia di panggi Han _soensaengnim_ tadi..." cuek Jaejoong masih setia membolak-balik katalog yang memampang berbagai mobil mewah keluaran terbaru.

"Kau mau beli mobil baru Jae?"

"_Anniya_, kata_ appa_ Joongie akan di belikan mobil baru kalau kuliah nanti, padahal Joongie menginginkan mobil ini." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu mobil keluaran Italia berwarna merah.

Yuchun menyeringai, _well_ sedikit mengerjai sahabatnya tidak apa kan?

"Jae, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"_Nde_?"

"Kalau kau bisa membuat berat badan Yunho bertambah dan perutnya membuncit dalam waktu satu bulan, kau boleh memakai mobil baruku selama dua minggu, _Ferrari California_ warna merah _otte_?"

"_Jinja_?"

"Tentu saja..." Yuchun tertawa dalam hati ternyata membujuk _namja_ polos seperti Jaejoong sangatlah mudah.

"Tapi apa yang harus Joongie lakukan supaya Yunnie gendut? Apa Joongie harus memaksa Yunnie minum susu satu jam sekali?"

Yuchun kembali harus menepuk jidat lebarnya.

"Kau bisa memasak kan Jae? Yunho bilang masakkanmu lebih enak dari _umma_ Jung...Jadi..."

"_Arraso_, Joongie mengerti..." mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar. Ah dia benar-benar mudah terbujuk.

**DEAL**

**Yuchun menyeringai, bersiap-siaplah Yun~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Thanks for review fav, n follow**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Last but not least Review Please ^^**

***DeepBow**

**-Ritsu-**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**FAILED REVENGE?**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

** .**

**.**

**Brum~brum~brum~**

Mobil Ferarri berwarna merah itu terparkir dengan sempurna di halaman rumah seorang namja berparas indah bernama Kim Jaejoong. Senyum ceria tak henti terkembang dari bibir merah ranumnya karena apa yang ia idam-idamkan kesampaian juga. Mengendarai mobil sport mewah selama dua minggu. Yeah _Cool_ Joongie, bisiknya dalam hati. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju kamarnya, Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar mandi membersihkan diri setelah seharian berkeringat, dan kulit putih mulusnya agak kecoklatan, tapi itu tidak masalah toh tidak lama lagi akan kembali seperti semula.

Clek~

**Ommo~**

Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi ia di kagetkan dengan sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang menatapnya garang. 'Ya Tuhan selamatkan Joongie dari amukan beruang lapar ini,' doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yu-yunie? Kenapa di sini?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

**TAP~TAP~TAP~**

Dengan langkah pasti Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang terlilit sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

**Sret~**

"Yu-yunie lepaskan Joongie,"

**Brugh~ **

Yunho membopong tubuh ringan Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang, kemudian menindihnya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika wajah Yunho semakin mendekati dirinya, ah jangan lupakan tatapan mata musangnya yang begitu menusuk.

"Boojae mulai nakal _eoh_?"  
"Yu-yunie itu-?"

"Terima hukumanmu Boo-"

**"**_Mwo_?apa mak-**Mpppptthhhh~"**

Yunho meraup bibir mungil Jaejoong dengan ganas, tak ia hiraukan sedikitpun rontaan dari kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong mulai pasrah dan membalas ciuman Yunho, tak lupa kedua lengan mulusnya ia lingkarkan ke leher Yunho sesekali jemarinya menjambak kecil rambut hitam Yunho, dan mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang begitu panas dan bergairah. _Pervert couple_ huh?

.

.

.

"Yunnie kenapa kita harus kesini?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ini bagian dari hukuman karena berani membuat Yunnie jadi bahan taruhan Boo." Yunho terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Boojaenya yang cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Yunho memaksa Jaejoong mengikuti program _fitness _dan diet khusus untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuh Yunho, dan parahnya Jaejoong juga harus mengikutinya. Tidak hanya itu setiap hari Jaejoong juga harus menyiapkan makanan bergizi, berprotein tinggi rendah karbohidrat untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

Dan dimulailah penderitaan Jaejoong, selama musim panas.

Pantangan pertama tidak makan makanan manis! _No_ eskrim! _What the heck_?! Menyebalkan. Kemudian Jaejoong akan ikut pergi ke _Gym_ dan mengikuti berbagai macam latihan kardio, angkat benban, dan lain-lain paling tidak seminggu empat kali. Selain itu mereka ke sekolah tidak lagi memakai mobil, dan itu sama saja membuat impian Jaejoong memanfaatkan hasil taruhannya -memakai mobil Yuchun selama dua minggu- sirna sudah. Yeah, mereka bersepeda bersama, dan kali ini Yunho sedang tidak berbaik hati untuk membonceng Jaejoong di sepedanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah, asal kalian tau Jaejoong adalah tipe penurut yang tidak akan membantah, apalagi ini menyangkut harga diri _namjachingu_nya, walaupun ia tidak begitu peduli hubungan perut _six pack _dengan harga diri seorang laki-laki, namun Jaejoong tetap menurutinya, dari pada Yunho memutuskannya dan mencari yeoja _sexy_, **_BIG NO!_**. Jung Yunnie hanya **MILIKNYA!**

.

.

.

"Yunnie, Joongie capek." Jaejoong mengeluh dengan kerigat bercucuran. Bagaimana bisa di saat musim panas ia harus rela memakai kaos lengan panjang setiap mereka ke _gym center_?

"Baiklah Joongie boleh istirahat, sebentar lagi Yunnie selesai." Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit kasihan memaksa Jaejoong mengikuti program latihan berat seperti dirinya. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi, ia ingin Jaejoong merasakan penderitaannya bagaimana susahnya membentuk otot tubuh, lagi pula Yunho juga ingin mengikis sifat malas Jaejoong dalam hal olahraga.

"Yunnie, Joongie boleh buka baju _ne_?" pinta Jaejoong, ia begitu gerah dengan _t-shirt_ yang dipakainya saat ini.

"_Andwe!_..., kalau sampai Joongie melakukan itu Yunnie marah." Rajuk Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. "_Arraso_."

Yunho tersenyum senang. Karena paksaan Jung Yunho yang kelewat posesif, dan tidak ingin tubuh putih mulus kekasihnya dinikmati oleh namja-namja yang melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar, Jaejoong harus rela memakai _long shirt_ dan celana training panjang setiap mereka pergi ke _gym_. Pengalaman hari pertama mereka pergi ke_ gym_ membuat Yunho harus waspada. Saat itu Jaejoong hanya mengenakan celana kolor pendek dan singlet putih tipis pas badan dan itu membuat Yunho kalang kabut karena harus men_death glare _semua laki-laki dan perempuan yang memandangi kekasihnya seolah ingin menelan bulat-bulat. **_What the hell?_**

.

.

.

**Dua bulan kemudian~**

.

Hari ini Yunho sengaja mengajak Yuchun, Junsu dan Changmin berenang , tidak lupa ia ikut serta membawa Boojaenya. Berenang di musim panas begitu menyenangkan _aniya_?

Meskipun kolam renang umum hari minggu akan sangat ramai namun tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka, Yunho terutama, ia sudah begitu menantikan hari ini.  
Sesampainya di kolam renang umum mereka bersiap menganti baju di ruang ganti.

Yunho sudah melepas kaosnya hanya menyisakan boxer pendek, ia bersiap memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya dua bulan ini.

"Yuchuna~" baru saja ia bersuara, tetapi suara lumba-lumba Junsu mengacaukan semuanya.

"_Ommo_~ Jae, sejak kapan badanmu jadi bagus begini? Perutmu benar-benar bagus." Heboh Junsu saat melihat bentuk badan Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Whoa...kau benar Su, bahkan otot _bisep_ dan _trisep_nya lebih besar dari punyaku. Keren!" timpal Yuchun.

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya pasrah tubuhnya di raba-raba oleh ketiga temannya, sungguh ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu Jae? Kalau seperti ini kau bisa berpeluang menjadi _seme_." Kekeh Changmin jahil.

Yunho melotot kearah Changmin namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan tubuh kekar Jaejoong.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti, **_Aigoo~_**

"Maksudku apa kau latihan kardio, atau diet seacamnya? Tubuhmu tidak mungkin berubah sedrastis ini tanpa melakukan apapun Jae."

"Oh itu? _molla_, Joongie hanya mengikuti apa yang Yunnie lakukan, tapi tubuh Joongie jadi seperti ini sekarang, bahkan seragam Joongie jadi sedikit sempit huh~" keluh Jaejoong polos.

**"****_MWO?"_** seru mereka bertiga kompak dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho?

Jangan ditanya, dengan sebisa mungkin ia memasang wajah _stoic_nya menahan malu. Untuk kesekian kalinya kekasih polosnya telah mengalahkan dirinya secara tidak langsung, membuat harga dirinya sebagai _seme_ sejati harus di ragukan.

.

.

.

Sepulang berenang Yunho irit sekali bicara ia masih merasa sebal dengan Jaejoong. Salah siapa menyuruh Jaejoong ikut _fitness_ juga _eoh_?

"Yunnie-ya," rajuk Jaejoong manja, demi Changchang boneka gajah super besar pemberian Yunho ia sangat tidak suka jika Yunho mendiamkannya.

"Yunnie, apa Joongie berbuat salah pada Yunnie? _Mianhe_, Joongie tidak bermaksud." Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kalau sudah begini Yunholah yang harus ekstra sabar, lagi pula dalam hal ini ia yang salah.

"_Uljima_ Boo, Joongie tidak salah apa-apa maafkan Yunnie _ne_? Mulai sekarang Joongie bebas melakukan apapun yang Joongie inginkan, Joongie tidak perlu lagi ikut diet dan pergi ke _gym_ lalu-"

"Joongie sudah boleh makan eskrim?" potong Jaejoong berbinar-binar, Ya Tuhan _mood_nya gampang sekali berubah _eoh?_

"Tentu saja," Yunho tersenyum lagi, kepolosan Boojaenya sukses membuat _mood_ Yunho kembali baik. _Aigoo~_

"Yunnie tidak marah lagi pada Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"_Aniya_, Yunnie tidak marah lagi. Asal Joongie tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi, _Arra_?" ancam Yunho.

"_Arraso_, Joongie mengerti."

**Brugh~**

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba. "_Gomawo_ Yunnie, _saranghae_."

"_Nado_ Boo~"

**Chup~mmpphh~**

"**YAAAAAAA!** Jung Yunho jangan melalukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Joongie, demi Tuhan ini masih di depan rumah!" Entah sejak kapan _Umma_ Jung berada di depan rumah keluarga Kim.

**_"Umma~!"_**

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Thanks for review fav, n follow**

**Mind to review?**

***DeepBow**


	10. Chapter 10

**MY INNOCENT BOYFRIEND**

**By Ritsuka Fujinami**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, and others

Disclaimer: All Cast Belongs To God, But This Story Is Mine

Genre: Fluff, Humor, School Life

Rated : T

Lenght: Ficlet

**Warning:** **Boy x Boy, Yaoi, OOC,** **Don't Like Don't Read, AU**

**.**

**.**

**YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

** .**

**.**

Hari ini Yunho berangkat ke sekolah sendirian, karena Jaejoong masih berada di Jepang mengikuti orangtuanya yang ada urusan bisnis disana.

Sesampai di sekolah Yunho tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sesosok laki-laki yang ia kenal dengan baik tengah menggandeng _yeoja_ _sexy_ pujaan _Shinki High School_ bernama Kim Hyorim. Rambut hitam legamnya dulu kini berubah warna menjadi pirang terang, ditata sedikit berantakan dan terlihat lebih pendek, jangan lupakan kemeja sekolahnya yang tidak dimasukkan, beberapa tindikkan terlihat jelas di sisi kanan dan kiri daun telinganya.

"Yunnie-ya, Joongie ke kelas duluan _ne_, _anyeong nae sarang_." Sosok yang ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang super polos kini bertansformasi menjadi sosok lelaki _manly_ nan _playboy_ terkesan ala berandalan. Ya Tuhan kemana Joogienya dulu? Apa Yunho sedang bermimpi sekarang?

"Yun, sudahlah kita masuk." Ajak Yuchun ikut bersedih.

Kenapa semua orang melihat kejadian mengherankan ini hanya biasa saja? Tidakkah ini mengherankan? Kim Jaejoong _namjachingu_ Jung Yunho siswa populer yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat huh?

"Yuchun-a, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Kau kenapa Yun? Astaga bukankanh kalian sudah putus beberapa bulan yang lalu?" jawab Yuchun santai.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang,

"Kau dan Jaejoong putus, aku juga tidak tau kenapa, kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke Jepang selama satu bulan, setelah kembali ia jadi seperti itu. Mungkin di Jepang dia di hipnotis _yakuza_." Kekeh Yuchun.

"La-lalu kenapa Joongie masih menganggapku kekasihnya?"

"Maksudmu perkataannya barusan? Ia hanya ingin mengejekmu, dia lebih dulu mendapatkan pengganti setelah kalian putus."

"_MWO_?" Yunho menatap Yuchun tidak percaya, ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di depan salah satu ruang kelas, sepertinya menunggu seseorang. "Boo~" sapa Yunho pelan.

"_Wae_, ada apa _baby_ Yunnie? Merindukanku eum?" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang berada di depannya. Lelaki pirang itu kemudian melingkarkan lengan kekarnya keleher Yunho.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Yunnie-ah~" bisik Jaejoong _sexy_ tepat di cuping telinga Yunho.

"B-boo, apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa Joongie jadi begini?"

**BUG~**

Yunho mengerang sakit, dan menatap tidak percaya Joongienya meninju perutnya dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu Jung? Kau sudah mencampakkanku demi _yeoja_ yang sama sekali tidak _sexy_ itu huh?" bentak Jaejoong.

"_Yeoja_ siapa Boo?" tanya Yunho mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG!"

"Joongie..! ANDWEEEEEE...!"

.

.

.

_**ANDWEEEEE!~**_

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya keringatnya bercucuran, Astaga untunglah barusan hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata huh?

Drrrrttt~ Drrrtttt~

_**/Boojaejoongie calling/**_

Yunho meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya mencari ponselnya.

**HUH? **

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya, ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi konyolnya.

"_Yeo_-"

"Yunnie, hari ini tidak usah jemput Joongie _ne_? Joongie membawa mobil _appa_ hari ini, sampai jumpa di sekolah, _saranghae_ Yunnie , _anyeong_."

"_MWOYA_?" Jaejoong menutup teleponnya begitu saja setelah berujar panjang lebar, bahkan Yunho belum menjawab sepatah katapun.

Aish~ Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Tunggu, bukankah harusnya Joongie masih berada di Jepang dan beberapa hari lagi baru pulang?

Drrrtt~drrtt~drtt~

_/1 message received/_

[Joongie hari ini punya kejutan untuk Yunnie, *_wink_ ]

Yunho penasaran membaca pesan dari Joongie-nya. Ah Yunho semakin kesal, ia berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong tapi tidak di angkat juga.

Kenapa tidak langsung kerumahnya saja _eoh_? _Pabbo_ Jung, bukankah rumah kalian bersebelahan? Kenapa baru sadar _eoh_? Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Secepat kilat ia bersiap-siap untuk menemui Joongie-nya. Namum Yunho terlambat, kata _umma_ Kim Jaejoong sudah duluan pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Yunho merasa galau, berharap mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Sampai ~

Yunho melihat kerumunan di parkiran sekolahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang semoga itu bukan Boojae-nya yang mengandeng _yeoja_ _sexy_.

**DEG~**

_**WHAT THE HELL...!**_

Yunho melihat Jaejoong membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang gadis manis berambut panjang. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan beda gender itu.

"Yunnie~" teriak Jaejoong lantang. Ia segera mengampiri Yunho yang mematung di depan mobil audi hitamnya.

"B-boo~ astaga sejak kapan kau...?" Yunho tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya ia terlalu _shock_ melihat perubahan Jaejoong-nya.

Bagaimana tidak? Rambut hitam legam itu kini berubah menjadi lebih pendek dan warna _golden brown_, dengan poni masih setia menutupi sedikit mata bulatnya sangat pas dengan kulit putih susunya, membuat Jaejoong terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan, sangat cantik sedikit tampan dan _sexy_.

_**Oh for the God shake Jaejoong look so gorgeous**_.

"_Wae_..? Yunnie tidak suka penampilan baru Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sedih.

"_Aniya_ Boo kau sangat mempesona~ Yunnie suka." Ah hampir saja Yunho meneteskan air liurnya melihat perubahan kekasihnya.

"Huft~ Joongie kira, Yunnie tidak suka. _Kajja_ kita ke kelas." Jaejoong tersenyum lega kemudian mengandeng lengan Yunho.

"Boo~ ngomong-ngomong kenapa pulang lebih cepat? Dan siapa yang menyuruhnmu mengubah gaya rambut _eoh_?" tanya Yunho sambil meneruskan langkah mereka menuju kelas.

"Joongie merindukan Yunnie, jadi Joongie dan _umma_ pulang lebih dulu, dan rambut baru Joongie itu saran Siwon _hyung_ hehe~" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum polosnya.

**Tep~**

"Kenapa berhenti Yunnie?" bingung Jaejoong ketika Yunho menghentikan langkah mereka padahal mereka belum sampai di kelas.

Ah Yunho baru mengingat hal yang tadi ia lupakan begitu saja akibat terpesona dengan Boojaenya.

"_Yeoja_, yang naik mobilmu tadi siapa Boo?" tanya Yunho menuntut.

"Oh itu tadi, Yunnie tidak kenal? Namanya Im Yoona. Dia siswi tingkat satu, tadi Joongie melihat sepedanya rusak di jalan, lalu Joongie membantunya membawa sepedanya ke bengkel terdekat, karena sepedanya perlu waktu perbaikan cukup lama, jadi Joongie putuskan untuk memberinya tumpangan. Jadi Joongie sedikit lebih lama sampai sekolahnya. Begitu." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar masih dengan wajah polosnya.

_**Oh My God Sun**_. _Stupid_ Jung kenapa bisa berfikiran Boojae-nya yang polos berselingkuh di belakangnya _eoh_? Marah Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Boojae baik sekali _ne_, kalau begitu Yunnie akan memberi hadiah." Yunho menyeringai.

Yeah _pervert Jung is back_, dan Jaejoong mulai bisa menyadari situasi sekarang.

"_Not now_ Yunnie~ nanti saja _kisseu_nya _ne_? _Bye_ Yunnie." Jaejoong berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho.

"Ya...! Boojae tungguuuuu~"

"Nanti di rumah Yunnie boleh minta _double_ _arra_?" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

"Kau tidak akan selamat Boo" gumam Yunho menyeringai.

Aigoo~ Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tertular sifat _pervert_ Yunho -_-

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

**Thanks for review fav, n follow**

**Mind to review?**

***DeepBow**


End file.
